princeofpersiafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Lily Ford
Welcome Hi, welcome to Prince of Persia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Farah page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dakovski (Talk) 23:13, August 10, 2010 Re: Admin position Hello, I have considered your request and have decided to promote you to an administator. Welcome to the team! If you have any questions, do not hesitate to ask me.--Dakovski (talk) 11:30, June 13, 2013 (UTC) :This is so belated, but thank you. I'll definitely check in with you should I need any help or advice. Lily Ford (talk) 18:19, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for fixing that page on Battles of Prince Of Persia for me! Ha. Took me so long to type that I forgot basic thinks like indenting and stuff! ^_^ Jharis10 (talk) 05:20, June 17, 2013 (UTC) :You're welcome :), anything I can do to help out. Lily Ford (talk) 05:39, June 17, 2013 (UTC) :::Since you're an admin and all, do you know any pages that need improvement? XD The wikia has a to-do list and all but I think some can be crossed out as they have already been tended too. Jharis10 (talk) 06:22, June 17, 2013 (UTC) :I'll see if I can find any and bring it up in a blog. I know for certain that "The Forgotten Sands" is missing a tone of articles (not created) in regards to enemies that appeared in the PS3, PC and XB360 versions of the game. Should you have any information on them, it would be a great help to add it to the wikia (but feel though as its an assigned duty).Lily Ford (talk) 08:58, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Nice job! Nice job on the cleanup template. I was searching for a word or image to use. You're just awesome.Undominanthybrid (talk) 14:10, August 13, 2013 (UTC) HD Collection You fool why did you undo my edits and lock the page? http://princeofpersia.wikia.com/wiki/Prince_of_Persia_Trilogy_(HD_Collection My edit was proper the platform name was written as 'PlaySation 3' I edited it to 'PlayStation 3' why did you undo my edit and lock the page? Because you are an admin? Because im an Anon User? Because you are a noob? Or perhaps because you are totally uneducated to know the spelling!! NEXT TIME! READ THE EDITS BEFORE YOU UNDO IT!! YOU NOOB 16:54, January 25, 2014 (UTC) :Try being polite the next time you want to address an issue with me. Now obviously I was in the wrong from misreading, but that neither justifies nor makes right your language, let alone the means in which you chose to come at this situation. Had you been civilized, this situation might've gone differently. Lily Ford (talk) 01:12, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Images Hi, I just wanted to let you know I marked lots of duplicate images with the delete code, so if you have time could you drop by from "Candidates for deletion" category. :Alright, I check it out. But, remember that if you want to replace an image with a higher resolution version of it you can use the "Upload a newer version" button located on the image's file instead of uploading duplicate images of the same thing over and over again. I'd also not recommend going onto other users profiles and editing them, as they haven't given you permission to do so, and tends to start fights (Unless you're an admin). That said, Was it the file names that led you to upload newer images instead replacing them? Lily Ford (talk) 20:15, March 18, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah some of the file names were to long and with random numbers, nemed images sould be easier to find.--KillerZ (talk) 00:43, March 19, 2014 (UTC) :Alright, I'll start deleting them when I get a proper chance. Thanks. Lily Ford (talk) 00:48, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Offering Help Hey! I just noticed that you're (STILL from what I recall) the only active Administrator on this wikia! And Prince of Persia is one of my most favorite video-games series ever! So just saying:I'm here to help you out! If you need certain templates made, I can help with that(I'm not an expert but I've been dabbling with it and getting better! You can see that on the Djinn & Sand Creatures page) If you really wanna see the goodness of what I can do, just look at the Soul Eater Wiki's Main Page. I've done all the edits to that wikia and currently an Administrator for it!! So! I wanted to put that out there for you! ;) Feel free to call me for my services. :P [[User:JayAaerow|'JayAaerow']] [[User talk:JayAaerow|'Talk']] 05:47, May 20, 2014 (UTC) :Hello, JayArrow. Prince of Persia is something of a dormant creature on part of Ubisfot's absolute disinterest in the video game(s) beyond maintaining their licence (from how many mobile phone/apps they continue to produce with their sister developers), so it's not really surprising that I'm the one of the few semi-active users (or admins) on this particular community. That said, the infoboxes you've created (or modified, rather) looks good. I think the outline and the text, however, could be solid black instead of a pale yellow and a greyish black. From your contributions page and your history on the Soul Eater Wiki, you're definitely not a newbie and you've been here long enough with enough edits to be considered for adminship if that's what you're asking. As general admin, I only have the power to make you a Chat Moderator, I don't have bureaucracy rights. You'll have better luck asking Dakovski, who made me an admin if that's what you want. That said, thank you for your continued services. It's much appreciated. Lily Ford (talk) 15:57, May 20, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks! Glad you liked them! If you like, however, I can completely remake the infobox, making them visually better and even give some a color-sheme like we do in out wikia where there's one for character who debuted in a certain series! Certain Color Schemes. Would you like that? Also, with permission, I wanna edit the SOT Prince's page and show you that there's a way to modify pages and have them have less clutter. I don't wanna infringe on any page layouts or policies you have on how pages should look like without asking first. Anyway, I was unaware that I can be a Admin on this wikia. I was thinking about it so that way I can really go around and reimage the wikia to make it look good! I'll give it a go! :P And you're welcome for it! If you need anything made/done, I'm here for ya! :D :EDIT 1: Alright, A minute late and I realized there's a problem! The Beaurucrat you referred me too is inactive and has been for some time(I asked him a question a long time ago and It's still unanswered.) So I'm going to try and get this done at the Central Wikia If he's not just around in another wikia. However, I do think that If I have to try and adopt the wikia that you yourself should be try being a Bearucrat here! :) You're active and know all the policy and things to know! :[[User:JayAaerow|'JayAaerow']] [[User talk:JayAaerow|'Talk']] 18:06, May 20, 2014 (UTC) If you're looking to adopt the , you could probably ask in both our steads if we could become bureaucrats, seeing as I think they only permit one adoption forum for a particular Wiki at a time. I did that for another Wiki I was an admin for and got myself and another User approved for bureaucracy/adminship because the founder had been inactive since 2012. That aside, I would definitely loved to see what you could do with the infoboxes if they were completely redesigned. My particular knowledge on creating them from scratch is pretty weak, but I usually can modify a pre-existing infobox based on the information provided for the characters. But, since I don't own any of the strategy guides for PoP, I'm not sure what kind of general bio info is provided for characters like the Prince or Farah, beyond what I know from the games themselves, which is how the infoboxes at present were outfitted to the best of my knowledge. Also about the Sands of Time Prince page: How exactly do you mean by less cluttered? Like creating subpages like "Prince (Sands of Time)/Non-Canon Timeline" or something akin to the linked? Lily Ford (talk) 19:03, May 20, 2014 (UTC) :: You can do that? Alirght! I'll try doing that If I can! :D That sounds great! Anyway, I'll get right onto the Infoboxes. And you and me both too! I don't have a strategy Guide for any POP at the moment. Might see If I can find some online somewhere! :: Concerning the Prince page, that's not what I mean. In my opinion, The wikia's page layout for characters & various and all need some work done. I should find a template and mofidy it(I practically do this) so you can have templates to place for certain sections of a Biography that has non-canon material so you're not creating a Section for a Biography and a Non-Canon Timeline! It's better to want to include any character history in the Biography section and only that! I'll get working on it so you can see what I mean! Just pay attentoin to the Prince page. Once I'm done, I'll come back to your talk page and explain all the chages I've done and why. And you can decide If you like it or not! :) Trust me, I think you'll love it! [[User:JayAaerow|'JayAaerow']] [[User talk:JayAaerow|'Talk']] 19:58, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Prince(Sands of Time) changes Alright! I did the editing on the page! You can check it out! This is what I've done: *Rearranged the layout: I felt that the layout was a bit weird. I feel the character essentuals such as personality, appearance, and Powers and abilities are very important! They discuss the very character themselves and should be first. The Biography was then moved to after those essentials! The Gallery is it's own and it just makes it look neater then having it in a page! *Gallery: The Gallery is it's own page now. Again, just to make it look nicer *Infobox Tabber Pictures: The Pictures are there to represent the various appearance changes within the character's history! I recommend you use concept art or cutscene pictures when doing this. Renderings IMO are bad. *The Tabs: Tabs are there to keep pages connected. Good especially for character with alter-egos and forms! *Non-Canon Material Template: Now you have a template for material that contains non-canon elements you can just put under things instead of making a section for it! More organized! :) And that's it! :D Do you like it? I'll change the infoboxes soon and redesign them. [[User:JayAaerow|'JayAaerow']] [[User talk:JayAaerow|'Talk']] 21:48, May 20, 2014 (UTC) :So, I'm going to have disagree with you on a lot of points: *The majority of wiki's I've frequented, when they can, use transparent character renders or .jpg character renders (with a blank background) without background (particularly that of whatever's recently released) to represent the character instead of artwork which is better represented in the gallery. They're cleaner, crisper and don't provide a lot of distraction and allow the user to focus on the character only. Several strong examples of this are the Final Fantasy, Assassin's Creed, Gears of War, Left 4 Dead and Resident Evil Wiki. Full bodied images should only be used if there is no transparent or general character render/promo to use period. *A gallery getting a subpage is a good idea (as it will lessen traffic on the primary article that has nothing to do with spelling, proofreading or expansion). However, the images in the gallery really doesn't need bold blue frames, or frames at all. *Again, the majority of wiki's I've visited, edited and admin(ed) for have the biography presented first as the priority. The more subjective "Personality, abilities" is last (typically just above Trivia). The summary of what happens to a character in the media they appear in is more important than how a user can summarize their abilities or personality as presented in the media itself. When a person usually visits a character article, it's to find out what happened to a character in a book or movie, not necessarily what they can do. *Non canon information should be completely sequestered from canon information (i.e., below it or its own subpage) and not interwoven between it as previously set up to provide better flow within the article. *PoP wiki templates should look like the one presented in the Life Upgrades article. Stark, clean and using some semblance of a .png visual file. *The original background color of the infobox was fine all things considered. It wasn't too hard on the eyes of all parties involved. This is especially important if there are persons who are sensitive to brighter colors like the blue you're using, which is better used minimally as a border color (if you follow me). Otherwise the expanded infobox set up is definitely for the better. So, as it is, the format of the articles was fine as they were. But, if I could compromise on anything, non-canon information and galleries can definitely have their own subpages. Lily Ford (talk) 23:18, May 20, 2014 (UTC) : Oi...so we have completely different and opposite experiences! I see where you're coming from.In stark comparison, you've seen to have looked at Video-Game whereas I've done...well...animanga stuff! For me, all the wikias I've visted have that. I thought there was a underlying reason for it but I guess it's generally how animangas do things! Ha! That's probably why there's many disagreements: *See where you coming from. Again, this must be a Video-Game Wikia thing. I had people try using rendering pics on the SE WIki. It just doesn't go well. Probably because we Animanga Wiki actually go into detail and list out all sorts of stuff like color of the eyes, specifically what they wear, etc. Rendering pictures don't really allow you to do that nor are they made often! *Okay so we're agreeing on that! If you dont want the frames, that's fine! I really did that out of habit since I do that a lot in the SE Wiki! XD *Oi! In animanga wikias, it's completely the opposite. We never get into the story until towards the end of it! Here, it's the beginning! HA! I forgot for videogames, I generally do that! XD! *Alright. I didn't quite know about that! I don't deal in Non-Canon information often! We just have it noted to the side or something on SE WIki. That one was just an experiment! *That's fine! If you don'e like that, I can just change the background color back. I was trying to have a specific scheme for it! But you the boss! And yes, the expansion for it was probably needed. XD With that said, Lemme change things and make it cater to what you think is necessary! Cause you're more in tune with this! XD[[User:JayAaerow|'JayAaerow']] [[User talk:JayAaerow|'Talk']] 01:13, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 02:59, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Getting to Work Alright! Sorry for my absesnce. Real life was calling me and I didn't make time to go on the wikia! In any case, As both of us are bearucrats, we can now start tackling some things! As an Admin myself here's what I reccommend: *Establishing more policies. I basically did this on the Wikia I adminster. Basically, I think the best thing to do right now is to get actually policies up beyond the simple stuff. This one will most likely be on you since you ran this wikia a lot longer then me. But I can do this still! While the wikia has policies, it has simplified ones. And I'm not sure If you're wanting to go for a unique twist to the wikia! Basically, You need pages for the manual of style, Page Layout page, policies on what images are permitted and what are not, policy discussing punishments possible, etc! See what I mean? *Managing the Appearance of the wikia! It's high time we make this wikia look good! I will most likely do this, changing up the templates and main page. Make them more eye candy in appearance and specific! There are 2 things that come to mind right now! However, this is all you since you know your way around this wikia! These are my suggestions. :) By the way, would you like having a message wall in place of a talk page? I think we should enable that. Much easier to use to talk to people then talk pages. And not worry about eventually archieving. [[User:JayAaerow|'JayAaerow']] [[User talk:JayAaerow|'Talk']] 17:17, May 29, 2014 (UTC) :Hey, JayAaerow (I misspelled your name last time, srry :p) *I'm definitely working on getting an extended set of policies for the , given that simplified rules really don't cover most things people should or shouldn't do on a wiki. So, don't worry too much on that end. It's just a matter of tweaking some things so that it aligns itself with this particular wiki's subject matter. *As for the main page: Were you thinking of modeling it after the Soul Eater front page or something that invoked Prince of Persia like the Okami Wiki? *On the overall appearance of the wiki: I think, in general the sandy colored background might work better a neutral color, given the themed character and location templates for each given series might clash with darker or brighter colors, but, if you think a change is needed, what "color code" (as it were) were you thinking of? Something that gels with the Wiki's logo perhaps (shades of blue?) **I definitely think the background image needs a change, however (I'm not sure how it looks on your end of things, but I can't even really see the Prince beyond his front, a bit of his scarf and the hand on the sword). At the present, I'm unable to do that because I don't have an art program that does more advanced things beyond cropping images and changing the color saturation. **If you're able to do or if you know someone who can create a background for the wiki, the background of the wiki can be represented by either two Princes: a): The Original Prince of Persia character and Sands of Time Prince of Persia, or b): 2008 Prince of Persia and Dastan from the Sands of time film, or maybe a mixture or something else? If we're looking for something that immediately translates to the visitor what the wikia is about on a visual level, that would be a good baseline to work on, yeah? Lily Ford (talk) 18:23, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Alright Let me break down my answers to you by order of bulletin: *Alright! Good! I'll set up a Community Portal and everything so once you make these rules/polciies, there's a place specifically for them to go too! This wikia is missing that. *For the main page, I will make it a blend of what I know and other Video Game Wikias! For now, as I'm updating it currently, it's going to look heavily similar to the SE Wikia since I'm using stuff from there to update it! But there's more to come that'll hopefully give the wikia more of a unique twist to it.! I'm just updating the stuff that's already there in the front page! *I wasn't going to really change the sandy background and what not. I was going to leave that intact unless you wish to actually change that. *For the the background image, same here. However, I'm no good on updating the background page. I'll give it a whirl If you like! And try to find one to your specifications! **I do wish for it to be change, also. **I'll kep that in mind. The best combination I can think of is using a mixture of the Sands of Time Game Series and the Reboot. Reason being is that Prince of Persia was always a Video-Game series and it's mostly known for that. Plus, I think people identify with those respective Princes more nowadays.[[User:JayAaerow|'JayAaerow']] [[User talk:JayAaerow|'Talk']] 19:10, May 29, 2014 (UTC)